prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth
WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth (Exciting Pro Wrestling 4 in Japan) is a professional wrestling video game released on the PlayStation 2 console by THQ and developed by Yuke's. It is part of the ''WWE SmackDown'' (now WWE SmackDown vs. Raw) video game series based on the professional wrestling promotion World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). This game was the sequel to WWF SmackDown! Just Bring It and was succeeded by WWE SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain. It was the first game not to have The Rock on the cover, although he appeared on the cover of the PAL version along with Hulk Hogan. Gameplay Season mode was re lengthened to two game years, as opposed to the abbreviated season mode in its predecessor. It was the first game to feature the Brand Extension featuring Ric Flair's Raw and Vince McMahon's SmackDown! Players compete exclusively on the show they are drafted to for the first few months of year 1, consisting of four Raw or four SmackDown! events, plus a pay-per-view event per month. If the superstar is a created superstar, or if the original superstar is below a rating of 60, he will start (or be demoted) to wrestle on Sunday Night HEAT. Eventually, the player will have the freedom to fight on the two major TV shows, appearing on two RAW and two SmackDown! shows and the PPV event, even if he did not hold the Undisputed Championship. One of the major angles featured is based on a nWo storyline featured in early 2002 that included Hulk Hogan, Kevin Nash, and X-Pac, who replaced Scott Hall from the original televised storyline, after Hall was released for his problems arising from his alcohol-related actions. This was also the first game in the series in which female wrestlers could not participate in season mode. Like its predecessor WWF SmackDown! Just Bring It, Shut Your Mouth's championships cannot be contended for in Exhibition mode and can only be defended in season mode. All of the major titles of the time, except for the Women's are included in the game: WWE Undisputed, Intercontinental, European, Tag Team, Cruiserweight, and Hardcore championships. Televised and pay-per-view events are televised from the SmackDown! Arena, which is based on Madison Square Garden, as seen from outside the arena and within the main foyer. Though each week, each event takes place from a different city (as announced by Jim Ross at the start of the events), the areas outside of the arenas remain in Manhattan, New York. Notable areas are a New York Subway stop named SmackDown! Station, Times Square, and The World. Although this game was seen as a vast improvement over Just Bring It, it still had several problems and limitations, many of which are corrected by its successor, WWE SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain. The game features several arenas that WWE held events at in 2001 and 2002. There are also arenas based on each WWE television show. In certain arenas, players could make their wrestlers scale the TitanTron and jump off it. In addition, The Undertaker's motorcycle could be ridden in some matches. In terms of graphics, some wrestlers were greatly improved, and included realistic facial features. Fully animated entrances for each character are featured, with their entrance video playing on the TitanTron, and their respective themes playing in the arena. The only exception is Maven, who instead was given the SmackDown! theme (although an instrumental of his real theme can be unlocked with a cheat device). The title belts are also displayed in the entrances realistically (i.e. if The Rock held the title, he would carry it to the ring and toss it above his head in his salute to the people, as opposed to wearing the belt on his shoulder or around his waist). The belts move according to natural physics, as well. This game was also the first to include alternate attires which the player could unlock through Season Mode (the game also holds the record for most alternating costumes in the SmackDown! series with 37 individual superstars collecting either one or two extra costumes).this game was good in comparison to previous smackdown games. For wrestler entrances, most of the themes used in the televised and house shows were incorporated into the game. Along with the in-house music from Jim Johnston, remakes of Johnston's originals from bands such as Breaking Point (for Rob Van Dam), Our Lady Peace (for Chris Benoit), and Saliva (for The Dudley Boyz) were featured. Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler provide sporadic commentary. However, ring announcer Howard Finkel returned to provide his voice for match introductions and wrestler entrances. Create-A-Superstar mode gives the freedom to manipulate any part of the superstar's body. It also offers over 58 move sets from a combination of wrestlers in WWE not featured in the game or working in different promotions. A gripe, however, is that it is impossible to give CAW's teeth. Even with the recent name change, it was rumored that the WWF name would remain in the game since most of that season was under the WWF name. That was later to be proven false. This would also be the last game not to feature any blood, later being featured on the 2003 sequel, WWE SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain. Roster This is the first game to feature wrestlers on different brands, Raw and SmackDown!. In this game, all the wrestlers, including champions are eligible to be drafted on both brands, except for the WWE Undisputed Champion, who is available on both brands, as long as he is the champion. In older copies of the game, the nWo are secret characters, which can be playable in the Season Mode, if they are unlocked, while Shawn Michaels also appears in the Season as a member of Raw, but does not wrestle and is an NPC. However, in later copies, they are made playable. * Al Snow * Albert * Big Show * The Big Valbowski * Billy * Billy Kidman * Booker T * John Cena * Batista * Rey Mysterio * Bradshaw * Brock Lesnar * Bubba Ray Dudley * Chris Benoit * Chris Jericho * Christian * Chuck * DDP * D-Von * Eddie Guerrero * Edge * Faarooq * Goldust * Hardcore Holly * Hollywood Hulk Hogan * The Hurricane * Ivory * Jazz * Jeff Hardy * Kane * Kevin Nash * Kurt Angle * Lance Storm * Lita * Mark Henry * Matt Hardy * Maven * Molly Holly * Randy Orton * Raven * Rhyno * Ric Flair * Rico * Rikishi * Rob Van Dam * The Rock * Scotty 2 Hotty * Shawn Michaels * Shawn Stasiak * Spike Dudley * Stacy Keibler * Stephanie McMahon * Steve Austin * Tajiri * Tazz * Test * Torrie Wilson * Triple H * Trish Stratus * The Undertaker * Vince McMahon * William Regal * X-Pac Removed Characters * Debra * Mick Foley * Scott Hall * Shane McMahon Playable through CAW mode Some of these are just superstar heads, while others are entire sample models. Note that this is not the entirety of the list, it's just temporary. * Andre the Giant (Male Head 27) * Big Bossman (Male Head 04) * Bull Buchanan (Male Head 03) * Bret Hart (Male Head 26, has to be unlocked) * Chavo Guerrero (Male Head 05) * Chris Nowinski (Sample Model 03) * Chyna (Female Head 02) * Crash (Male Head 23) * Curt Hennig (Male Head 21) * David Beckham (Male Head 09) * Dean Malenko (Male Head 13) * Debra (Female Head 03) * D'Lo Brown (Male Head 02) * Earl Hebner 1(Male Head 10) * Essa Rios (Male Head 17) * Funaki (Male Head 6) * Gene Oakerlund (Sample Model 17) * Goldberg (Male Head 25, needs to be unlocked) * Grandmaster Sexay (Male Head 22) * Harry Potter (Male Head 24) * Jackie Gayda (Female Head 03) * Jamal (Male Head 19) * Jamie Noble (Sample Model 02) * John Cena (Sample Model 01) * Justin Credible (Male Head 08) * Ken Shamrock (Male Head 15) * Lillian Garcia (Female Head 04) * Mick Foley (Male Head 11, has to be unlocked) * Paul Heyman (Sample Model 04) * Perry Saturn (Male Head 18) * Rey Mysterio (Male Head 23) * Road Dogg (Male Head 14) * Scott Hall (Male Head 07, has to be unlocked) * Steve Blackman (Male Head 28) * Steven Richards (Male Head 20) * TAKA Michinoku (Male Head 12) * Tommy Dreamer (Male Head 16) External links *[http://ps2.ign.com/objects/482/482002.html WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth] at IGN *[http://www.gamespot.com/ps2/sports/wwesmackdownshutyourmouth/index.html WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth] at GameSpot *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/ps2/data/561262.html WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth] at GameFAQs ja:エキサイティングプロレス4 Category:Video games Category:World Wrestling Entertainment video games Category:Wrestling video games